


lies we tell ourselves

by favouriteyear



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteyear/pseuds/favouriteyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee goes to see Kate after her encounter Penemue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lies we tell ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aural_stimulatn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** Pipeline. Detective Comics Annual 12 (2010)

“What are you doing here?”

  
There’s a faint tinge of bitterness to her words that Kate doesn’t like.

  
She’s wants to convince herself, that she’s not bothered by Renee’s sudden appearance outside her window, but the sudden skipping of her heartbeat and the thrilling frission of heat pooling in her otherwise.

  
“Can I come in?” Renee asks quietly, sounding exhausted.

  
Kate’s curls her hands into fists, she wants to tell her to leave, that she doesn’t really want to see her right now, but she finds herself nodding stiffly.

  
The December cold, slips into her room as Renee steps over the window; Renee shivers slightly, pulling her trench coat tighter around her. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Renee expectantly.

  
“Something. Happened.” Renee swallows. “Recently”.

  
She turns away, and releases the gas to remove her mask. Kate squints in the dim light, eyes roaming over Renee’s familiar features.  
Renee deliberately avoids her sharp gaze, and licks her lips, nervous.

  
“Some time ago, Hel...Huntress and I met a man named Vandal Savage” she stops for breath.

  
“Long story short, he had the _‘Mark of Cain’_ and I took it, from him, to save Hel...my friend.”

  
Kate’s heart stops. She wants to say something. She starts to reach out to touch Renee, but abruptly stops and pulls it back.  
Instead she looks at Renee’s face, searching for the mark.

  
“Oh, it’s hidden.” Renee says softly, resentfully, meeting Kate’s gaze directly for the first time.

  
“I’m sorry”, Kate finally manages.

  
Renee snorts in response.

  
“I accept my burden.” She says softly more to herself than Kate.

  
“Renee...” Kate murmurs, closing the distance between them, a silent offer of comfort.

  
“Kate” she says suddenly, “the mark...it...I need you to know...I’m sorry...”

  
Kate stops short, a few feet away from her, glancing at her from the corner of her eye.  
“What are you sorry for? For leaving me? For -”

  
Kate stops and makes a frustrated noise.

  
“I’m sorry about the mark Renee” she says tightly. “But, I think you should go now”

  
Kate turns away unable to look at her.

  
“Kate...” there’s a faint, imploring tone to her voice, “I...the mark...It made me hear things. I need to know...do you still...”

  
“No.” She says her voice hard. “I don’t.”

  
They both know she’s lying.


End file.
